A Change of Scenery
by Redbird O'Howe
Summary: What if Wanda's host, Pet died and she had to get a new one? In a world where host's past mannerisms and traits affect the soul inside, what could possibly go wrong?


**Hey, so I recently read the Host and kind of fell in love with Jared and Ian. What can I say, just two more fictional characters!xD So I decided to write a story and all I can say is that it will be really OOC the farther in we go. So, I hope it's a good thing, but tell me whatcha think if not.:) **

It had been just like before. Like all the other raids until it had gone terribly wrong. Wanda had been walking around the van to the back to switch with Jared. She had been driving all day and looked forward to the few hours she would get to curl up in Ian's arms.

Until she was grabbed from behind.

A sharp object was immediately pressed under her chin. She recognized it as a switch blade. But what kind of a soul, seeker or not, would resort to violence without even being provoked? She let out a small whimper of fear, afraid to scream. Who knew what could set this man off. However, that minuscule sound was enough to alert Ian of her current position.

He jumped out of the van in great haste with his fists curled at his sides. They were at a disadvantage with their lack of weapons, but she knew firsthand just how strong Ian could be when he was angry. She just wondered if it would be enough. Her only concern at the moment was that her friends got out of this safe.

"Let her go." Ian growled. His sapphire eyes blazed with a fury that hell couldn't contain.

"Wait man. It's cool. I'm human to. This _thing _on the other hand, is not. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." The man in question answered, following with shining a light to his eyes to prove his point. He also made a point of showing them Wanda's reflective orbs.

"I know exactly what _she _is. We all do. Now let her go before I kill you."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Does she have you all brainwashed?"

"She's not like other souls. She's good and kind and everything they're not." Mel piped up.

Ian began inching toward them, hoping to close some space when the man tensed and took a step back. "Take one more step, and she won't even have a fighting chance."

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. Why don't you tell us your name?" Jared decided to intervene.

"It's-it's Devon." He seemed to calm down a little. Ian on the other hand was holding on by a thread.

"Okay Devon, why don't you just put down the knife and we can all talk about this and we can explain our situation to you." Mel began to ease forward when Devon tightened his grip enough to leave a small cut. Wanda whimpered a little and that was the last straw for Ian.

He lunged forward to attack but wasn't quick enough as Devon shoved the blade deep into Wanda's chest. She gasped and collapsed to floor.

"Noo!" Ian cried. He jumped on top of the man and began beating him until he was no longer there. Even after he was dead, Ian kept on going. He was so angry and didn't know what to do. This man, this bastard was the reason that his Wanderer got hurt.

His Wanderer. She was hurt. She was _dying._

In his rage, he had forgotten. He slowly turned to see Jared bent over her and Melanie holding her, cradling her. Ian approached them silently, not sure of what to do. He was torn between ripping apart everything in sight, crying, and holding his dying love.

He sat down beside them and took Wanda from Melanie's arms. Her eyes fluttered as he pressed her to his chest. He could see Melanie and Jared whispering about something beside them, but ignored it. His only focus was her.

"I-Ian." She gasped.

He caressed her hand and pulled her closer. Tears were making tracks down his solemn face.

"Shh, shh. It's alright Wanderer, I'm here."

"Ian, it h-hurts so b-ad."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take your pain away." That struck an idea. "Mel, Jared. Do you think we could find her another host body?"

"Ian, what if it comes back to consciousness? We don't exactly have days to wait and find out." Mel whispered, her voice hoarse from her broken sobs.

"I know. Think of it as a temporary fix. It'll be enough to hold her over and keep her alive till we can get back to the caves."

"I'm not sure. All this body switching can't be good for her." Jared replied inquisitively. He did have a point. It would be her third, or possibly fourth it the human regained consciousness after all.

"I get that, but what other choice do we have. I _refuse _to let her die."

"Ian-"

"What if it were Mel?"

"We'll do it." Mel decided from behind. "Get her in the van and keep pressure on the wound. Try to keep her conscious."

"It's gonna be alright, Wanda. I'm gonna take the pain away." He whispered into her ear, softly.

"And how exactly do you plan to pull off this miracle surgery, in the middle of nowhere, I might add."

"Good thing we hit up a hospital on our way through town." Melanie had it all figured out. Now all they needed was a suitable body. Well, any female would do at the moment. Hell, at this point, Ian thought to himself, I'd even take a dude if that was all that was left.

He noticed her drifting. The van had pulled to a stop and Jared and Mel had hopped out of the vehicle. "Hey, Wanderer, stay with me. C'mon, you can do it. I know you can." He whispered.

"Ian, I'm so t-tired." Her voice barely that of a whisper.

"I know, but you can rest in a bit. For now, why don't you just talk to me."

She had opened her mouth to say something but all that had come out was a gentle sigh as the last of her breaths were taken. Ian shook her gently. Getting no response from a seemingly unconscious Wanda, he shook her a little harder.

"Wanda? Wanda?! Come back to me. Please, come back to me! Wanda!" The van doors were ripped open and a woman's body was placed by them. Mel and Jared hopped in and got to work.

With great haste, they removed Wanda's flickering soul and placed her into Ian's hands. In all of their worry, they hadn't thought about what to do with the extra soul, but in all honesty, he didn't give a shit. Wanda was all that mattered. She was his world, and without her, their was no him.

Carefully and gently, he slid her soul in the new body and Mel took over healing and sealing the wound. He then traded Pet's body for the new one and held this new form in his arms. It was different, yet the same. Even though she hadn't regained consciousness yet, he could still feel her kindness and love emanate from the being he was cradling. When he saw the souls light attach in the back of her neck, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Thank god, he thought.

And with, Mel and Jared began the trek back to the caves.

**So, I tried mah best. Good or bad? I hope it was more like yay good than Imma shoot you bad.:) Lemme know plzzzz!;) Review if ya wanna!:D**


End file.
